LS Detective
by JasonBondWriter
Summary: Here's the story of a detective resolving major crimes in Los Santos.
1. Intro

**Authors's Note : This chapter will include a Pirates of the Caribbean Cameo.**

**6:09 AM**

6:09 AM

That's what I could see on my alarm clock. I stayed in my bed a little while again but then I was forced to get up. So I woke up hardly and sat on the edge of the bed. I couldn't see anything clearly during some seconds then I recovered view and got up before to head directly to the bathroom. I washed myself then I dressed up into casual clothes - a light green T-Shirt,a brown jacket,a jean and black baskets - before to get downstairs to eat my breakfast. I ate cereals with a delicious milk while watching TV. I watched news with a young blonde woman talking about a robbery and where the thief has been identified as Trevor Philipps.

Trevor Philipps... that name reminds me something.

Maybe a random man like everywhere in this world. Then I zapped and watched opera. I love opera ! When I was done watching TV,I turned it off,washed the dishes and cleaned the house. That distracts me sometimes. Then I left my house to go into the street.

Oh ! I didn't give you my name yet ! Nah ! You will know it later.

I lived in Strawberry. Yeah. Pretty good choice if you want my opinion. I really appreciate the environment and the neighborhood. It's... kinda peaceful. Peaceful if we don't count all the shootouts in the street. So about me,I climbed into my SUV Radius from Vapid. Then I drove my car until to my work. I arrived in the LSPD and I first met... my ex Jessica Garcia.

"Hey ! " I began.

"Hey. " she answered. The discomfort was there.

"So... how are you today ? " I asked careless.

"Fine. And you ? "

"Fine. What do you have for me today ? "

"Right now ? Nothing. " she answered while playing with her blonde lock of hairs. "Go to see the boss if you want to work. "

"Okay. Thanks. " I was gonna to enter in the building but then I stopped and turned to face Jessica. "Jessica. Maybe one day,we could buy a drink together. Like in the old time... "

"It was the old time ! I'm perfectly fine now. "

"No ! I mean professionally ! Like best friends... without being best friends forever. "

"Yeah... One day. " Then I looked at her left hand and,suddently I found... a golden ring. That golden ring that I already found on my father's hand. That golden ring that I already found on my mother's hand. That golden ring that I already saw on victim's hand who had a wife and children. She had that ring but me,I never wore one in my life. But I knew directly what that ring meant.

"You're married ? " I questioned her finally.

"How do you... " she asked totally shocked.

"Your wedding ring. Too obvious. Who is it ? "

"Adam... In the reception. He's a nice guy... "

"Yeah thanks but... I got job to do right now ! " I cut her off and I opened the front door. I wasn't pissed off and all. I just wanted to go to work actually. But again Jessica called me and said : "We're happy together ! He's very nice. If you meet him,be cool. Okay ? "

Then I raised my thump up and answered : "Okay Mother Hen. " That was the nickname I usually gave her. Then I closed the door behind me and entered to the building. Indeed the first guy I met was that Adam in the reception.

I was really pissed off that she replaced me by him but I'm a cool guy so I totally forgave them and rebuilt my life. I met that Adam in the reception. He fears me because I'm Jessica's ex and also because of my... reputation in the LSPD.

"Oh. Jim Nelson ?! " he said with his big eyes opened.

"You know,Jim is sufficient. How are you today ? "

"... Fine... I guess... "

To cheer him up,I suddently put my hand on his left shoulder in sympathy. But he still had fear in his mind. "You know you should try to relax. I'm not a monster... I mean in front of you. I'm really happy to see you with Garcia. "

"Oh you're sure... "

"Ah yeah I forgot. You're both married. So it's now Jessica... What's your last name again ? "

"Norrington. "

"Thanks. Ah yeah I remember : didn't you tell me about one of your ancestors... the Commodore... "

"James Norrington? "

"Exactly. What if we meet one day to talk about him. I'm very interested by his role in the "Pirates Era". "

"Sure why not. So... see you later. "

"Yeah ! See ya ! " And just like that,I left. That boy didn't make me satisfied and happy since a while.

I headed for my office but when I was nearly close to my door,someone grabbed my shoulder by behind and said : "If it isn't our favorite detective ?! "

Hopefully I recognized this voice : it was one of my colleagues : Dwayne Davis. He's a semi-giant if I can call him like that. We acted like brothers,we helped each other every single time one needed another. He's very faithful.

"Hey Dwayne. " I answered with my natural mood.

"Come on ! Do you want to eat a bite of donut ? "

"I already ate my breakfast but if you could bring one of these in my office that would be possible. "

"Okay ! As you wish ! Oh and in two days : Los Santos Dodgers !! In Live against Brooklyn !! "

But suddently I did a middle finger to him. He laughed and returned to the cafeteria with the others. I like them but first,I hate baseball and second,I really prefered to be alone in my office doing my work. I sat on my chair and cleaned my desk until my boss Stevenston arrived to open my door.

"Good morning Nelson ! " he said happily

"Hello boss ! What do you want from me ? "

He threw a new folder onto my desk. Finally : the real match began.

"Do what you do best ! " Then he closed the door and just left.

I opened the folder and took time to read it.


	2. The victim

The victim was Jason Branden. A 22-years-old delivery man. Of what ? Who cares now ?! He's dead. Dead like hell. He lived in the neighborhood. He had no any history. But yet,his dead body was found under the brigde. I drove until to arrive on this bridge. I exited and joined the crew. Dozen of cops and scientists were in the place with their cars. I joined one of the officers on the board of the bridge.

"What's the case ? " I asked.

"That boy was found dead in the water inside his car. A Vysser Neo red. We got it out of the water. But at the first sight,we dedicted that it wasn't a banal accident. Come here. "

The cop leaded me further before to arrive to the coast just next to the wall of the bridge.

"Look at the glass. " And then I saw the glass,but it was majorly broken. All he remained... was just a quarter of the board. I leaned forward and I saw the man. A young boy with a white skin,red hairs... and a big red hole on the left side of the temple. I thought a second then I looked down and found glasses on the seat.

"He was killed by a headshot. "

"And that's not all. That hole in the barrier proves that he was killed onto the bridge. So the fall made pass all of this for an accident. No one would have suspected a murder. "

"No one... unless there is a witness. "

"We already checked the surveillance camera and there was no one in the footage. "

"Are you sure ? "

"Yep ! Not a soul ! We used our bests magnifying glasses. "

_No witnesses ! This is gonna to be harder that I expected._

"Did you check his private life,datas... "

"We found his ID Card,his work badge... and... " he looked into his pockets before to take out a paper. "We found this photo. "

He gave me the photo of the car just in front of us : the Vysser Neo red. And it's the same numberplate. No doubt allowed.

"I may have an idea. "

The detective looked at me,interested.

"Does he have the papers for this car ? "

Another policeman instantly looked into the glove box and took out some papers. I picked them up and read it. And i discovered that the car actually belonged to a certain David Clinton. Clinton... that name rang some bell... but I can't remember anything.

"Who's that ? David Clinton. "

"Wait ! Doesn't he have a cousin... like Franklin. "

"Maybe. " Dwayne Davis interfered arriving from outta nowhere. "But we know the address of his mother : Denise. David's keeping contact with her since he left the house. "

"So you're saying that his mother knows that he killed a man and protects him ?! "

"This is one of the best leads that we currently have. "

"We should really see that Franklin. He's more... adequate to know that kind of stuff. "

"But her mother surely knows his actual address. We have to hurry. "

"Jim,what do you say ? "

Both men marked a point. Denise Clinton was his mother,she knew exactly where he lived. But Franklin him knew what he was doing. Maybe he knew about the murder. But we had to inform the mother too. To know his location and to inform the woman. Two tasks in one. I thought a little while again and then made my choice.

"We're going to Denise. "

"Then me and my men are going to Franklin. " Dwayne answered.

"Wait your men ?! " The cop asked.

"We have to protect ourselves in case we are attacked. "

"But if he sees them,he'll freak out ! He's known in the police for many bank heists and murder cases. He'll kill you right now ! "

"Then in that case,we have to bring those cops to Denise. "

"She's in her 50s. " I interfered. "She will be stressed if she sees those policemen. We need to come to her into a very little group,harmless and without weapons. "

"So does that mean that they're staying on the sideline ? "

I thought again. I loved to think before to act. Did we need backup ? Very hard choice indeed.

"Don't forget. " Dwayne added. "I suck in shootings ! So I won't survive to him. "

"In that case... Dwayne,bring three men with you. "

"Thank you ! " Then he left in the police van with his three policemen.

"Are you sure this is a good plan ? " the cop asked when Davis was out of sight.

"We don't have pretty other options. We have to do our best. "

I walked to my car but then I turned around and talked a last time to this policeman.

"See you to Denise's,Mr... " I wanted to know how I should call him.

"Lenny. " he answered. "You can call me Lenny. "

Indeed,he was called Lenny but he hadn't the face of someone called Lenny. I would more say Damian. He was in his 39 years old. Me,I had 41. So I climbed into my car and drove until to arrive in front of Denise's residence. I took out a book of Arthur Conan Doyle,a Sherlock Holmes. I loved Sherlock Holmes. It's almost because of him that I became detective. But obviously,I couldn't be the best detective of United States like he was in England. But I could try to be at least a detective. So I read the book. I was beginning it. The lecture was a pleasure for me. I looked at my watch and it was 12:38 PM. I waited reading my book sitting on the barrier until that finally Lenny arrived with his dark car. He stopped just in front of me and came out while he hid his pistol behind him.

"So this is where she lives ? "

"Apparently. I kinda like this house. "

"Why ? It's simple ? "

"Exactly. "

We waited a little time before that Lenny decided to head to the door and to knock directly. Nobody responded. But suddently,the doorknob turned and the door opened in front of us. I had taken care to hide the gun behind me so the woman couldn't see it. She showed her face in the opening but hesitated to let us in.

"Who are you ?! " she asked very rudely. Did she have habitude to receive strangers in her house ?!

My partner breathed then talked : "Los Santos Police Department. We would like to talk to you about... "

"Fuck you ! We have enough problems like that ! " Then she tried to shut the door on our face. But Lenny pushed it,ran to the woman and pointed his Beretta on his face.

"Listen,my lady ! I had a pretty bad day ! And that's really not the good moment to bore me. So please,let us in. Or I'm gonna to make you a new make-up. "

I remembered her reaction : her eyes were wide open and we could see that she was totally frightened. She opened the door and both of us could enter in the house. It was pretty small without lot of space. I arrived in the living room. I sat on the chair of the table. Then I took out my phone and examined if I had messages. None. Then I watched on my watch and it was 12:45 PM. I waited calmly in the room until that Lenny arrives with his cigarette into his mouth. It was lit and he spitted bright gray smoke.

"Now here we are. Let's get his adress and get out of here ! " He looked behind him and then told me : "This woman doesn't totally trust us ! What if... you look into her stuffs while I talk to her ? "

I thought for seconds. That would be useful to use Lenny as a distraction. But I would totally lose Denise's trust. I couldn't risk that.

"No sorry. We have to convince her to give us by herself. "

"As you wish. " He threw the unlit cigarette on the carpet. The lady arrived just after and sat on the sofa. Lenny sat in front of her and I stayed on that chair. That was... comfortable. Lenny began the interrogation.

"I'm very sorry that we disturbed you... "

"Yeah whatever. " She said angrily and indifferently looking at me. What did I do ?!! I couldn't dare to ask her. I stayed silent while Lenny continued the discussion.

"So... We have to know where he lives. "

"For what ? Send him to jail so that he can't see in family for years ?! " I felt that she began to be angry. I began to be scared. But I managed to seem confident. Lenny tried to reassure her.

"Listen lady. This is the justice. Your son has killed a man of cold blood. He has to pay for thi... " Suddently Denise slapped Lenny hard. I was gonna to laugh but then I looked away and stopped breathing. Lenny's left cheek became dark red and Denise's full face became red.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE !!! " He hesitated then finally got up and left to the door. Me,I stayed inside. I left the chair and looked at the window. I liked to watch the trees,the sky,everything inside. It's so... peaceful. Even if it is the wrong timing.

"You're still inside ?!! " she asked me angrily and then I tunred myself and watch behind her a baseball bat. Amen. I thought for a second and what did I decide to do ? Look at my surronding. It was a basic house. But the main element that caught my attention was the photo of a man - 40 years old - with a teenager boy... and Denise.

"Is it your husband ? " I asked.

She stayed stunned that I talked about him. I didn't know if it was surprise or total anger. But I added : "The picture there. "

Without turning her head,she answered : "Yes. He died three years ago. "

I looked my surronding and,just onto the drawer,I found a Walther. I thought about this. I thought all the time. Then I found it.

"He committed suicide. "

"How did you... "

"I'm pretty sure you didn't buy this gun for your protection. I'm even sure that it isn't you who bought it ! "

She sat back on the armchair and began to cry. She put her hands on his face. I put my hand on the drawer then continued.

"I'm very sorry that happened. But I don't want you to tell me how happened. It's to tragic to tell to someone else. Did he suicide because of someone ? "

"Because of one of our rivals ! "

"The Ballas ?! I knew you are from the Families. " I headed to the photo and pointed the man. "He wears green clothes. But that's not a reason to suicide... "

"One of them killed our youngest son. "

"... " I stayed silent. Not because I went emotional but only to respect Denise. I was actually careless and focused. And also professional. Then I said : "Maybe if you tell us where your son lives. We could ask him where is this murderer to arrest him. "

"Could you really do that ?!!! " She looked at me with her wet eyes.

"Yes ! "

Then she went to hug me. But I stopped her with my hand. I'm not really into hugs. Except with my girlfriends. "Let's not get into this please. "

After she gave me the adress,I exited the house and went to see Lenny smoking on his car.

"I got it ! "

"Really ?! " He threw his smoky stick away. "You have to teach me how to do this. "

"Sorry I can't. My interrogation is unique. "

"Anyway,what's the adress ? "

"It's... " But my phone chose this moment to ring. Damnit. I answered and it was Davis. But he was panicked.

"Guys,come to help me ! Quick ! Franklin went crazy ! He... " It hanged out.

"Predictable. " I said. "Let's go to Franklin's house. Dwayne is in danger. "

"What about the other policemen ? "

"I don't know. He spoke only for four seconds. "

"Let's go ! "

We climbed inside our respective cars and left the street.


End file.
